You Should See My Scars
by realhermoine
Summary: PreHBP. Harry has grown up and so has Draco. They are on the same side, but things aren't easy. And maybe, just maybe, they have found a way to get rid of Voldemort, Forever. Slash. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Relief Comes Sittin In

You Should See my Scars

Chapter 1

"Get up you bleeding ponce, I'm not waiting any longer for you to clean by bike!" shouted Dudley through the door of Harry's small bedroom at number 4 privet drive. When Dudley did not hear any response to his tirade, he proceeded to knock on the door in a way that was sure to wake the dead. Petunia was about to come up and get Dudley to stop. Ever since Dudley had been turned down from a school tip to America, on the basis that his parents did not want to buy two airplane tickets just to fit their elephantine son, Dudley had been taking his aggression on anything and everything. His diet was still strict, but other than that, some rules had started to slip a little bit. Partly because of his age and partly because all of his friends were in America without him.

After a few moments, Dudley got bored of his beating on the door and decided to barge in, hopefully catching harry doing something against the rules. He hoped fervently that Harry's wand was not anywhere in sight. When Dudley fit his girth past the door frame and into the room, he was surprised to find that his cousin's wand was not the only thing not in sight. The room no longer had any traces of Harry at all, despite a folded pile of worn clothes on the end of the bed. Even all the mess from Harry's owl was gone.

Dudley, still afraid that something might jump out at any time, slowly backed out of the room.

"Mum! Dad! Come here and see this!" he called down the stairs. Noting the slight panic in their son's voice, Petunia and Vernon, who had been reading the paper at the kitchen table, quickly went up the stairs to where Dudley was.

"What is it, Diddykins?" cooed Aunt Petunia. Dudley was still Staring wide-eyed into Harry's room.

"I swear, if that boy has done anything…freaky" at that word, Vernon crinkled his nose and went slightly beetroot "I'll make sure he won't eat for a week."

"It's not that." Said a breathless Dudley. The traces panic started leaving his face as realization dawned "Harry's gone." As the words left his mouth, and with some trouble fitting through the door frame, he lead his parents into the room.

"All of it's gone, even that ruddy owl. But what are these?" Vernon was looking at a pile of clothes on the end of the bed.

"Wait, I found something" said aunt Petunia as she picked a piece of paper up off the side table. "It looks like a letter from Harry." At this, her voice softened as it would not have two years before. She had formed a more companionable relationship with her nefew since Dumbledore's howler.

"Well, go on then" said Vernon gruffly. "Read it out."

As usual, Harry had helped Petunia with supper. He had grown much over the past year and was now as tall as Vernon, a fact that the older man tried to ignore whenever possible. Harry's shoulders had broadened, his hair calmed down a bit, and he was toned from jogging each morning. He wore much smaller and slylish glasses than the thick plastic frames that he once had. Harry had gone through a self-induced makeover for his next year at Hogwarts. He wanted to do something other than being the boy-who-lived, and if looking good would do the trick, then so be it. He wanted to be different without being drastic. As Dudley and Vernon walked into the kitchen, Petunia was putting the final touches on supper.

"Come on, sit down, we don't want it to get cold, do we?" They all followed her order and took a seat at the food-laden table. After Harry pulled his chair in, he took the time to look around the average-sized kitchen. He had never "liked" the Dursley household, per say, but it had been a very calm and uneventful summer in the aftermath of Sirius death. He might miss it.

Harry joined in the over-supper conversation that mostly had to do with football. Vernon said that West Ham had the best chance, while Dudley said that he would cheer for Fulham. Harry thought that Liverpool was looking the best they had in years, which got him a sharp look from Vernon, but no comments. The talk slowly turned to what Dudley would be doing after his last year of school.

"Well, as you know, my wrestling had been getting a lot of attention, so I think I will do that."

"But dear, surly there is something else you would like to do in the meantime?" asked Petunia.

"Now Petunia" started Uncle Vernon, "let the boy have his dreams." Had Dudley's mouth not been full of food, he might have said something to that. "And anyway, we know that he will be good at anything that he will do, unlike some people." Vernon sneered in a very unsuspecting Harry's direction.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear anything about the bloody school of yours."

"All right, but—"

"No!"

There wasn't anymore talking as they finished their meal and Harry washed the plates. As soon as he threw the napkins and dishtowels in to the laundry room, Harry took one more look around the house, glanced at the Dursleys in front of the television, met eyes with Petunia, and went upstairs.

As soon as the lock on his door clicked closed, Harry took off his shoes and laid down for a short nap. When he woke up after a half an hour, Harry started folding up his newly bought muggle clothes and piling all his school supplies in an orderly way on his bed. Once this was finished, he cleaned the rest of the room and removed any clues that he had ever been there. As soon as the room was clean, he sat down to write a letter. He was distracted when Hedwig flew in his open window and settled in her cage with a bit of small animal that Harry did not want to know anything about. He finished the letter and set it on his side table and pulled something out of his pocket to add to it. After a few minutes of standing around, trying to decide what to do, Harry heard his watch beep, and knew that it was midnight.

"Happy Birthday Harry" he whispered to himself as he got up to wait by the window. Sure enough, a large tawny owl soon flew to the windowsill and waited for Harry to untie the letter from her leg. He could have sworn that she wore a look of distaste at the muggle surroundings. "Oh, there's no reason for that." Harry said as he took the letter from her and pointed towards the water in Hedwig's cage. She took a grateful drink and flew off again. Harry opened the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Due to current circumstances, and with the influence of Headmaster Dumbledore, the letter is to inform you that for the rest of the summer, all defensive and such helpful spells are fully allowed for those who are sixteen. Please note that all offensive and novelty spells will be reviewed. Thank you for your time and we apologize at the time of arrival of this letter._

_The department of wizarding licensing_

_Ministry of magic_

Harry smiled an unhappy smile, folded up the letter, and took out his wand. He heard a sound coming from Dudley's room and grimaced at what he knew his cousin was doing. It wasn't like he didn't do it, but the picture of Dudley doing it was enough to put anyone off that certain habit. Firmly pushing the thought out of his mind, Harry turned his attention back to what he was doing. He got out his trunk and set it on the little bit of floor between the floor and the wall. He then reached under the bed to retrieve his secret food stash and set it apart from his other belongings, but not before taking a bit of Honeydukes' best chocolate. Harry then started systematically shrinking all of his possessions. He was done after a few minutes, and opted to put all the items in his trunk manually, so as to economize the space best. Changing his mind, he picked up the food and added it to the trunk.

"Come on Hedwig, go to Ron, he's staying where I'll be." Hedwig hooted indignantly, but got out of her cage, nibbled his fingers, and flew out the window toward London. Harry picked up her cage, performed a cleaning spell on it, and put it into the trunk that would not have held it had the clothes and such not been shrunk. Once he was sure he had everything, Harry closed his trunk and put it up on the bed. He made sure the letter was clearly visible and decided to do one more read-over.

_Dear Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley,_

_I know that this will be a mild surprise, but I know it is for the best. We have not had the best of times, but I want to thank you for taking me in when you did not need to. Just know that if you had not, the world would be much worse off than it is. After this school year I will not come back to live with you, but I will write to you in the normal way with my address should you ever have need of it. If there is any reason why I cannot send you the information, you will be notified as to why._

Harry hoped that they would not realize that meant that he might not be alive to tell them his address. If Dudley and Vernon realized it, they would probably cheer. He wasn't sure what Aunt Petunia would think.

_You will see that I have left Dudley's old clothes here. Please give them to charity. Again, thank you and it has been interesting living here._

_Your nephew_

_Harry potter_

With a nod, Harry set the letter back down next to what he had pulled out of his pocket earlier. Harry was happy with what he was doing and let a small smile play around his full lips. He took one last look around the small bedroom, closed the window, and walked out into the hall. He checked that all the lights were out, and summoned his trunk from his bed, thinking quickly, he cast a lightening charm before the trunk tore his arm off. Harry took the stairs quickly but quietly, placed a well aimed kick at the cupboard, and walked out of 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

Once he reached the street, he stuck out his wand arm and waited a couple seconds for the Knight Bus to arrive.

"Well that's the last we will see of that good-for-nothing—" started Vernon.

"Does this mean" interrupted Dudley "that I can have my spare bedroom back?"

"Of course it does, now go downstairs and start helping with breakfast!"

"I…but…"

"Go!" Dudley looked put out, but turned from the room and lumbered off down the stairs.

"Are you sure that this mean no more funny business for good?" Vernon asked his wife, much sobered from a moment ago.

"Yes Vernon, you won't have to see him again"

Vernon grunted "Good, that boy was never any use." At that, he left the room to go make sure that Dudley didn't burn the house down by heating water.. As soon as he was gone, Petunia turned back to the sidetable and picked up a small parchment envelope addressed to her. She hadn't let her husband or son see it. Se tucked the letter into the pocket of her apron and opened the tiny envelope. She involuntarily gasped at the tiny piece of art that fell into her palm. It was about 5 centimeters square and made of very thin glass, though it was much harder than normal glass. Painted on it were two flowers with intertwining stems. They were done in exquisite detail and she realized what types they were when she read the inscription on the bottom. "Lily and Petunia Evans." Harry's Aunt stood there for a few minutes just staring at the minute and beautiful gift. She was torn from her reverie from a loud crash and colorful swearing coming from the kitchen. Petunia took one more look at the object, smiled, and put it into her pocket for temporary safe-keeping. She then walked out of the room with a little shake of her head.

"Well 'ello 'arry" Stan Shunpike stepped out of the Knight Bus and shook Harry by the hand. "Good to see you again."

"Hi Stan, how has your summer been?"

"Well, it's been a right old trick, just the other day—"

"Come on Stan, we have to get going" said Ernie Prang from the conductors' seat. Harry followed Stan onto the bus, paid him 11 silver sickles, and opted for a cushy armchair instead of a bed. As soon as Ernie closed the door, they were off with a bang.

"Where to?" asked Stan.

"Um…8 Grimmauld Place, London."

Stan turned from his seat to make sure that Ernie heard what Harry said.

The bus made a huge swerve around a London intersection. As Harry righted himself and retrieved his trunk from across the isle, he caught Stan looking at him.

"Isn't that in an old muggle part of London?" he blurted.

"Er…I guess so" answered Harry.

"Whatcha doin' there?"

"I…have relatives to visit" lied Harry smoothly.

"But… I thought…with your parents…"

"Muggle relatives" said Harry in a way that stopped the uncomfortable questions. A few minutes later they arrived at an abrupt stop in front of the house that Harry had specified. As he was stepping onto the sidewalk, Stan made a face like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.

"Bye" Harry said simply as the door closed and the bus zoomed off. He looked around at the street to make sure that no one else was about, and set off toward number 12 Grimmauld place. The street was dark and the night sky shone with stars. Harry was jus walking up to the door when he heard a noise coming from within. Sensing the worst, he was cautious as he entered.

"Oh, hello Harry dear, you must be exhausted" said Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen door way. Harry nodded and set his trunk down, going to the plump woman and giving her a hug. "Oh come on Harry, we must get you to bed. Ron is already asleep" He let go of her, and before he could, she pointed her wand at his trunk ad banished it to his room. He thanked her and started to drag himself up the stairs. As soon as he was inside his room, he stripped off his outer layer of clothes and fell into bed, barely pulling the covers over him before he was asleep.

This is my first piece of Fan Fiction. Erm...Please be kind if you decide to leave a review. Also, please note that this will have slash in it. It may be a while off, but there will be some (I will blush horribly while I am writing it, but I'll get over it). The rating is M for now, it migt go down, depending on how good my wrting is for the juicy parts. The is was writin a couple months ago, while on a road trip. I had tried to put it down, but it just kept nagging at me. So, here I am, dong this whenI should be working on college applications...

The Title of the story and chapters are all form Garbage songs. I am not a major Garbage fan, but I thought they fit.

No copyright infringement is intended and I give credit to J.K.Rowling and her publishers. Oh, and that tiny little company called Warner Brothers...

Random Fact about my HP Fan-ness- I orginall got into Harry/Draco when one of my friends told me that if you search for "Harry and Draco" on the internet, tons of pictures of them making out will come up. I was, of course, intrigued. I saw on drawing that I followed the link to and turned out to be connected to Beren's "Gold Tinted Spectacles". It was the first, and by far the best, slash i have ever had the pleasure of reading. You can find in on Do note that it is NC-17.


	2. Nursing an Opinion's Getting Dangerous

**Nursing an Opinion's Getting Dangerous**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Harry woke up to Ron bouncing on his bed.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" His legs were on either side of Harry's ankles and he was jumping up and down. Harry tugged the covers over his head and kicked Ron from under the covers. The redhead went sprawling but started laughing anyways. He finally convinced Harry to get up and shower. When that was done, they both went down to breakfast.

Half-way down the stairs, Harry ground to a halt. Hearing his friend's footsteps stop, Ron turned around and gave Harry a funny look.

"What is it mate?"

Harry had been looking straight ahead, but shifted his eyes down to meet Ron's. "I'm sixteen"

"Yeah, that's the occupational hazard of it being your sixteenth birthday."

Harry just nodded and started down the stairs again. "I just hope sixteen is better than fifteen was."

Ron continued after him, but not before giving Harry a sympathetic look. One that Harry pretended to miss. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry led the way to the kitchen and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry took a slight step back before going into the room with all his well wishers and the wonderful smell of Molly's cooking. Seated at the table were Arthur, Ginny, the twins and Bill. Remus Lupin was carrying something to the table and Molly was still in front of the stove. Surprisingly enough, Snape was leaning against the back door, looking as if he was afraid that the sea of red hair would swallow him up.

"Well Harry," said on of the twins, getting up to put an arm around him. Ron went past Harry and took a seat next to Ginny. The other twin, Harry thought it might be George, went around to his other side. The first twin continued on "Now that the ministry has let you ickle sixteen-year-olds perform defensive spells, why don't we go find some Death Eaters and have fun for the rest of summer?"

"FRED WEASLEY! You will do nothing of the sort!" Molly was brandishing a stir spoon in Fred's direction. "You know what Dumbledore said! No looking for trouble!"

"We just have to wait for it to come to us" said Ron over a plate now overflowing with kippers and potatoes. There might have been a piece of toast hidden there too.

"Ron—"

"Don't worry mum," The other twin started. Fred had already gone back to his breakfast.

"We were only joking." He too went back to the table, pulling Harry to a seat. Harry pulled away when he saw Snape motion him over. As he got closer, he noticed that the Potions Master's skin was more sallow than normal and he had the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, Potter, You are sixteen." Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. He did not want to aggravate the professor more usuall. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you soon." Harry nodded again, having expected this. "Honestly…" Snape just shook his head and brushed past Harry, walking towards the kitchen door.

"Oh Severus," began Molly. Snape winced at the use of his first name. "Won't you stay for breakfast?"

"No, thank you." The last of his words were cut off by the door closing behind him. Molly sighed and turned to Harry. Her face brightened immediately. "Take a seat Harry, you need your energy." She winked at him and turned back to the stove. Harry walked to the seat George had tried to pull him into a moment ago.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked of no one in particular.

"She's at her parents, but you'll see her to—" Ron was cut off by Ginny elbowing him on the ribs "Ow! Erm, she'll be here in a week." He had gone slightly red and went back to his food.

"Oh, okay then" Harry had been filling his plate and did not noticed Ron's reaction.

"Excellent cooking, Molly" said Remus, politely. Harry had almost forgotten he was there. Or maybe he just didn't want to concentrate on his old professor too much. It made him think of Sirius. Breaking down was not something he needed on his birthday.

As breakfast wound down, the twins were seen whispering together. Harry had started a conversation about Quidditch with Ron and Ginny. Bill was talking to his father and Remus was reading the Daily Prophet. Molly had gone into the drawing room to have a floo-conversation with somebody. When she came back into the kitchen, the twins looked up at her with their best puppy-dog eyes.

"Mum!" she turned from the sink to look at her two simpering sons.

"Remember what we—"

"—asked you about yesterday?" both of their lower lips started quivering in a manner that Harry had to snicker at.

"Yes, I do, and the answer remains the same: not with out and adult." At this, both twins adopted a scandalized look.

"But we are adults!"

Molly snorted. "Adults don't whine to their mothers for things that they already know the answer to."

"So we can go?" said Fred, excitement creeping into his voice. Molly shook her head in a yielding manner.

"Yes, just be careful, it is not just you that we have to worry about." Both twins let out a whoop and got up to engulf their mother in a hug. She looked flustered, but smiled.

"Now, help me clear the table." They nodded and started taking empty plates to be washed. When Fred reached out to take Ron's plate, Ron buffed his hand away.

"I'm not done with that!" Fred just smirked and banished Ron's plate to the sink. He grumbled, but continued to eat the kipper that was speared on his fork.

"You eat too much little brother, watch it or you will get fat and Hermione won't like you any more." Fred said the last part in a sing-song voice. Ron almost choked and was only happy to hand over his silver ware to the twin. Harry raised his eyebrows in a very red Ron's direction.

"Have you finally admitted it yet?"

"Admitted what?" Ron asked in a voice and octave higher than usual. Ginny let out a laugh.

"That you and Hermione are meant to be together forever and ever and have lots of little Granger-Weasleys that I can be auntie to!" Ginny looked extremely pleased with herself as Ron turned even more red and sound failed to come out of his mouth. Everyone in the room was smiling in amusement.

"You do have to admit it Ron," Molly said "she is quite the young lady."

"Bu-but I-I don't—"

"Of course you do, you just need to look within your self for the answer. Trust Zen masters Gred and Forge." The twins turned to face Ron, put their hands together and bowed.

"Don't worry Ron," said Harry in a voice that only Ron and Ginny could hear "I wouldn't mind."

Ron looked grateful and some of the redness left his face.

"I thought I was supposed to have two faithful servants clearing up this food?" Fred and George got up from their bows and continued cleaning.

"So what were you two begging for?" asked Harry.

"That my young friend" said Fred, as he dumped the last plate on the drain board with a flourish "Is the first part of your birthday present".

Harry brightened immediately "First part?"

"Well, yeah. We knew mum might say no, so we got you two." George plopped down next to Harry again.

"Really? Only two?"

"Git" George biffed Harry on the back of the head.

"Only joking. But really, what is it?"

"Do you think we should tell him?" Fred sat on the other side of Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe. Maybe not" answered George.

"What is it guys?" asked Ron. Ginny just smiled to herself.

"Lunch" said both twins.

"Lunch…" Harry repeated.

"In London…"

"…Muggle London."

"Brilliant! When do we go?"

"Calm down Harry," said Fred. "We go as soon as …well…now. As long as you don't need anything."

"No, I don't. Ron? Ginny?"

"Oh, I'm not coming Harry, it seems that mum found my unfinished...er…blank homework and decided that I spend the next week catching up. OWLs you know." Ginny bore a long-suffering look.

Ron gave her a look. "Wait, you knew?"

Ginny scoffed. "Of course I knew. They just didn't tell you because they knew you would say something."

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Sorry to hear that you can't come Ginny, but we should be going" said Fred.

"Lets go!" Everyone looked happy to see Harry excited about the prospect of lunch in muggle London. The four boys got up from the table and went out into the hallway. Ginny followed, but went up the stairs instead of towards the front door.

"Have fun you lot. Don't brag about all the muggle fun you had when you get back."

"Don't worry, we will" all four boys said and started snickering. The twins were wearing off. When they reached to front door, Fred opened it in the fashion of an expensive doorman and motioned the others through. When they reached the boundary of the wards, the boys stopped to wait for the street to empty. The wards were set up so that when someone neared them, a light wave of magic would be sent out to convince the people nearby that they wanted to go inside and Drink a nice glass of lemonade. Dumbledore had an interesting sense of humor. There were only a few children playing what looked to be contrived cricket in the middle of the street. After a minute of waiting at the boundary, the children headed into a house.

"Come on boys," said George "tuck your wands away and get going." The twins stepped out first and Harry and Ron followed. They headed towards the end of the street, and, Harry knew, the heart of muggle London. That is, if you walked for an hour. Which they did. They talked of all sorts of things, trying to avoid the mention of war.

"You would think that we could have taken the Knight bus or something, my legs are killing me" complained Ron.

"Now, that's no way for Gryffindor's star Keeper to go on is it? Oh wait, with all the food you have been eating—"

"—you'll need to exercise for a month!"

"Oh shut up you two"

The topic got Harry thinking. "Are you going to stay on as keeper Ron?" They had reached a busy street and the twins stated looking around.

"Maybe, I was thinking about trying out for chaser. I am sure the Katie would pick me. She's probably going to be captain."

"Maybe ronniekins, but then, they might pass the honor to little Harry—I found it!" Fred pointed to a restaurant near the end of the street.

"Cool. But I am not sure 'little Harry' would accept." Said Harry.

"No" said George, who had started leading them through the people and to the place. "But big Harry might," turning around and looking at Harry's' privates in a suggestive way. Harry punched him in the arm, but not before turning sensationally red. When they finally reached their destination, Harry and Ron craned their necks to see the sign hanging above the door.

"What is 'shushi'?" Asked Ron. Harry just laughed and turned to the twins.

"Why sushi? I heard that it isn't very good."

"Well, my little pally, you heard wrong. In you go." The twins pushed Harry and Ron through the door.

/\/\

An hour or so later, they walked out onto the street. The twins and Harry had slight smiles on their faces, but Ron looked a little green around the edges.

"I think I'm going to be sick" He said.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much," Harry chided.

"But it was so good, I couldn't stop! I reckon they put a compelling potion in the rice."

"Ron, that was a muggle establishment."

"Still." The twins had been leading them back down the street, snickering.

"Can we please take the Knight bus?" Ron looked as though he would not stand up for much longer. George looked at him and frowned.

"Maybe we used too much Fred" Fred looked at Ron and nodded his agreement.

"Used what? Wait, you didn't put anything in my food did you?" a red tinge of anger was joining the green on his face. Harry was becoming more worried.

"Let's get Ron into that alley there, in case he chooses to be sick." The twins agreed with Harry, went on either side of Ron and led him into a largish space between buildings.

"Here, take this," said Fred and he handed Ron a small bon bon. Ron looked at his brother with suspicion, but his eyes widened suddenly and he grabbed the candy, shoving it into his mouth. A look of relief covered his face almost instantly and he slumped back against the wall for a moment before springing and grabbing his twin brothers by their collars and banging them against the opposite wall of the alley.

"Now what, exactly, did you put in my food" His voice was cold with anger.

"We just—"

"—slipped in"

"—a lighter version of a puking pastie."

"Concocted for a later effectiveness!"

"Perfect for enemies!"

"Two sickles for a pack of three!"

Harry laughed and jostled Ron a little bit. Ron let go and backed up a step, still looking irritated.

"Next time you decide to use me as a lab rat, let me know first. That way I have a chance to say no." The twins were pouting, but nodded their acquiescence. "And get me fove fee packs, or I will tell mum."

"We should get back, or she'll start worrying." They made their way out of the alley and onto the street. On the way back, Harry questioned after the twins' shop and how business was doing. They told him all about their new products and that their neighbors in Diagon Alley threw them a party when they had moved in, glad of the business that they would attract.

When they were still a few streets away from head quarters, Harry had to stop to retie his shoelace. It was when he was leaning down that he noticed a large shadow quickly move off the street behind them. Ron and the twins hadn't noticed, to caught up in talk about a nose-biting book they were making. Harry's heart started hammering and he finished tying his shoe quickly, before standing back up and stretching grandly. While he leaned this way and that, he whispered in Fred's ear.

"I think we are being followed." Fred let out a laugh that confused Harry. He laughed so much that he collapsed of Harry for support.

"We know, just follow our lead" He said is a much calmer voice. Ron was giving them a strange look, but noticed when Fred nodded at George and they grabbed the younger boys' hands. Harry noticed a strange whooshing, and then they were at the fence behind headquarters, obscured by some bushes.

"Get over the fence," said Fred and George, pushing the other boys away from them. Ron was wide eyed, but followed the directions. Harry looked at the twins , but they were already following Ron. Harry climbed up the fence with little trouble, but felt better once he felt the magic of the wards cross his skin.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron in a slightly startled voice. He had not had any warning before George and apparated him away.

"We'll explain in a minute." The twins grabbed Harry and Ron and dragged them towards the back door. They entered the house to find many Order members around the kitchen table. Dumbledore was there, as were most of the elder Weasleys, minus Percy, and a few other people. Snape was just walking through the door.

"Is there something wrong gentlemen?" asked Dumbledore. He didn't look any different than usual, and Harry was glad of that. He couldn't handle too many things changing at once.

"Yes, professor, we were heading back from muggle London—"

"—where we had taken Harry to lunch—"

"—and we were followed."

"They apparated, at least I think they apparated Ron and I just outside the back fence." interjected Harry. "You might want to check that no muggles saw us."

Dumbledore's brows were furrowed and Molly got up to start fussing over her sons and Harry. Arthur got up and went to the fire to contact the Muggle Relations office of the Ministry.

"I hope you are all alright? Oh, this is all my fault, I should never have let you go." She pulled each of the boys into a tight hug and checked them over for bumps and bruises.

"I think," said Dumbledore, "That they are just a little shaken. Now, tell me, did you see your follower?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I just saw a shadow, but it was a pretty…rotund one" said Harry.

"He was pale," added George "With brown hair. He didn't look too healthy."

"His clothes were rather patched and ragged, but they were muggle ones" said George. By this point, Ron's eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth kept on opening and closing without making any noise.

"Good job gentlemen. I think this meeting has a change of focus" Dumbledore looked out over the rest of the kitchen and solemnly nodding faces.

"W-wait," Ron finally regained his voice back. "We were followed? Why did no one tell me? We could have fought him!"

"Honestly Mr. Weasley" Snape had come forward to take a seat at the table. "Do try to escape from your Gryffindorish tendencies for an hour or two, hmm?" Snape got dirty looks from many people in the room, but none disagreed.

"Now, now, Severus…" Dumbledore shook his head at the man. "Ronald, can you think of any reasons why that would have been a bad idea?"

'Ever the Professor' was many people's thought at the time. Ron looked sheepish, but nodded.

"Ron and Harry, if you would be so kind, could you please go upstairs and let us finish our meeting?" said Molly. The twins looked delighted to be included, but the other two grumbled and left the kitchen. Harry shook his head when Ron suggested listening in. He wasn't up for it.

/\/\

Random fact about my Harry Potterness: I cried after HBP whenI heard the song "You Can Still Be Free" By Savage Garden. Go ahead and laugh, but i suggest tat you that a look at the lyrics.

Also, thank you to my one reviewer. Not-Subtle-At-All-Hint


End file.
